Sorry, If I'm Shy
by Lueky
Summary: Bicara tentang cinta. Aku memiliki kisah cinta yang bisa dibilang tak seindah untuk gadis seumuranku. Yah... kini aku sudah kelas dua SMA dan kisahku itu bermula tujuh tahun yang lalu. Kelas empat SD. Masih sangat kecil untuk mengenal sebuah rasa cinta atau yang seharusnya kukatakan adalah rasa suka. Pada akhirnya karena perasaan itu menyebabkan sebuah pertemanan harus putus.
1. Sorry, If I'm Shy (prolog)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Lueky

Rated: T

* * *

**Sorry, If I'm Shy**

* * *

Setiap buku yang kubaca selalu berawal dengan suatu hari. Entah itu suatu kebetulan atau memang aku yang belum menemukan yang lain. Aku suka dengan buku-buku cerita bergenre apapun asalkan sampul dan judulnya menarik perhatianku. Tetapi, yang paling kusuka adalah cerita bergenre petualangan, komedi, fantasy, horor, detektif, dan kisah cinta.

Bicara tentang cinta. Aku memiliki kisah cinta yang bisa dibilang tak seindah untuk gadis seumuranku. Yah... kini aku sudah kelas dua SMA dan kisahku itu bermula tujuh tahun yang lalu. Kelas empat SD. Masih sangat kecil untuk mengenal sebuah rasa cinta atau yang seharusnya kukatakan adalah rasa suka. Pada akhirnya karena perasaan itu menyebabkan sebuah pertemanan harus putus. Aku masih mengingat apa yang terjadi dulu walau agak samar-samar.

Saat itu aku memiliki banyak teman perempuan dari pada laki-laki. Aku tidak dekat dengan laki-laki karena aku takut dengan mereka. Entahlah, aku merasa laki-laki itu menakutkan. Tapi, saat aku berada di kelas 4 SD aku baru merasakan bermain dengan mereka tidak begitu menakutkan bahkan aku merasa ini sangat mengasyikan. Aku berteman dengan mereka karena mereka teman dari Haruno Sakura, teman dekatku. Aku dikenalkan oleh Sakura dengan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Ini semua berkat Sakura hingga aku bertemu dengan mereka.

Nah, dari sini aku mulai merasakan ketertarikan. Ketertarikan dengan lawan jenis. Aku menjadi lebih peduli, lebih dari yang sebelumnya. Aku... sepertinya aku seorang Hyuuga Hinata menyukainya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Hehehe :D ini masih prolognya, kalo mau dilanjutin tolong review ya!


	2. Chapter 1 KELAS 4 SD

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Lueky

Rated: T

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Kelas 4 SD

* * *

Hah... aku selalu bosan dengan pelajaran Pak Kakashi. Mau tau kenapa? Hatake Kakashi adalah seorang guru Bahasa Indonesia yang membosankan. Dia selalu menceritakan kisah-kisah yang membosankan tetapi dari semua kisah yang membosankan itu ada satu kisah yang paling-paling membuatku tutup kuping dan mual. Dan kisah itu adalah kisah cintanya seorang Hatake Kakashi. Jika diingat-ingat, aku juga memiliki kisah cintaku sendiri. Sebuah kisah yang dimulai ketika aku kelas 4 SD. Hah... masih terlalu dini untuk bisa disebut kisah cinta karena bisa saja di umur segitu aku belum tau bagaimana membedakan sebuah perasaan.

Tapi sekarang aku yakin kisahku saat itu adalah awal dari segalanya.

"Selamat pagi Hinata!" Haruno Sakura menyapaku. Dia adalah teman dekatku sejak kelas 3 SD. Yah... sekarang aku duduk dibangku kelas 4 SD. Aku dikenal oleh teman-temanku orang yang sangat pemalu sehingga aku tidak begitu kenal dan akrab dengan teman-temanku yang sekelas denganku tahun lalu dan sekarang. Seperti Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka adalah teman sekelasku tahun lalu tapi aku baru akrab dengan mereka sejak Sakura mengenalkan mereka padaku. Tadinya kukira mereka akan cepat bosan dan tidak mau lagi berteman denganku. Akan tetapi, perkiraan ku salah, benar-benar salah, tidak ada satupun yang benar. Mereka adalah orang yang asik dan dapat menerimaku apa adanya. Menerima sifatku yang begitu pemalu.

Sejak saat itu aku sering bermain dengan mereka bertiga, seperti penghalang dan penerobos (mungkin seperti itulah nama yang tepat untuk permainan itu). Aku dan Sakura sebagai penghalang dan Naruto dan Sasuke sebagai penerobos. Cara mainnya adalah aku dan Sakura menghalangi Naruto dan Sasuke yang ingin memasuki kelas lewat jendela. Mereka harus memanjat jendela yang tinggi dan kami harus menghalangi mereka dengan memukul tangannya menggunakan botol plastik kosong. Awalnya ini bukanlah permainan, saat itu aku dan Sakura melihat Naruto dan Sasuke memanjat jendela untuk memasuki kelas. Bukannya melewati pintu malah melewati jendela jadi kami berdua Sakura memukul tangan mereka agar turun, tapi mereka masih bersikeras untuk masuk dan berpindah-pindah jendela untuk dipanjat. Kemudian karena kejadian itu Naruto dan Sasuke terus melanjutkan dan menjadi permainan rutin kami.

Tapi, hidup tak akan pernah selalu senang, selalu akan ada duka dan penyesalan dari kesalahan yang telah dilakukan. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Mungkin karena kedekatan ku dengan Naruto, aku jadi menyukainya hingga aku mulai terbawa oleh suasana.

Kala itu aku sedang memakai baju olahraga. Aku sering duduk dibangkuku dan memperhatikannya dari jauh, melihat tawanya dan melihat bagaimana ia akrab dengan teman sebangkunya. Gara-gara itu keinginan dari diriku muncul untuk menulis 'Naruto love Hinata'di celana olahragaku. Aku lama memperhatikan karyaku. Hehehe aku suka dengan hasilnya. Tapi tanpa kusadari teman sebangkuku yang ratunya gosip sedang memperhatikanku, sebut saja Yamanaka Ino. Aku ketangkap basah. Dia segera menyerbuku dengan pertanyaan yang sama "Kamu suka Naruto ya, Hinata?". Dengan segera aku mengelak dan menutupi tulisan di celanaku dengan kedua tanganku tapi apa dayaku dia telah mengetahuinya. Pada akhirnya sampai pulang sekolah aku tidak mengakuinya sama sekali. Aku takut kalau dia akan memberitahukan hal yang memalukan itu ke Naruto. Apa yang akan ia pikirkan tentangku? Dia pasti akan berpikir aku aneh dan memusuhiku. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu memenuhi otakku, hingga aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku merasa aku tidak ingin kembali ke sekolah lagi.

Keesokan harinya aku pergi ke sekolah dengan lesu. Aku berjalan sangat pelan dari biasanya yang sangat semangat. Aku sudah sampai di pintu gerbang, dari situ aku melihat kelasku yang gaduh seperti biasa. Aku menarik napas yang sangat dalam. Ketika aku memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangkuku, aku merasa tidak ada yang berubah atau yang kupikirkan memalukan dianggap biasa oleh mereka?. Ya sudahlah... mungkin ini yang tebaik buatku.

Aku melihat bangku Naruto, ternyata ia belum datang. Kulirik bangku disamping kananku, bangkunya Ino. Dia juga belum datang atau jangan-jangan Ino dan Naruto akan mempermalukanku di depan semua teman-temanku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu akan terjadi padaku, apa salahku pada mereka? ARGHHHHH! Tapi kalau semua perkiraanku salah bagaimana?

Semuanya masih sama sampai pelajaran pertama dimulai dan Ino juga tetap diam. Ia tidak berbicara apa-apa mengenai kejadian kemarin atau mungkin dia sudah lupa? Semoga saja.

Tentu saja Ino tidak lupa, setelah pelajaran selesai dan bel istirahat berdentang dimulailah kejadian yang memalukan yang tak akan pernah ku lupa. Satu kelas sudah tahu bahwa aku menyukai Naruto. Ino menceritakan pada semua orang dan yang mendengarkannya menatapku tidak percaya. Aku takut dengan tatapan dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku dan membenamkannya di atas meja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Mungkin saja Naruto sudah tahu. Lalu bagaimana reaksinya? Mungkin dia akan menjauhiku dan tidak ingin bermain denganku lagi.

Aku masih saja menundukkan kepalaku. Pada suatu ketika aku mendengar banyak suara langkah kaki dari pintu kelas dan sepertinya mengarah pada posisiku saat ini. Ya Tuhan... apa yang akan terjadi?

"Hinata?"suara Naruto memanggilku. Ku angkat kepalaku dan menatapnya. Kulihat wajahnya, kulihat ekspresi mukanya. Terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa ia baru saja mendengar sebuah lelucon yang sangat lucu. "Kamu suka sama Naruto ya?"mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan ekspresi yang belum berubah. Seketika wajahku merah padam dan aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku. Aku malu, sangat malu. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

Keesokan harinya aku menjaga jarak dengannya, aku menjauhinya. Aku tak tau bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap. Aku takut teman-temannya akan mengganggunya karena perbuatanku kemarin. Sejak saat itulah aku tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengannya. Sakura? Dia pindah sekolah.

Setelah sebulan dari peristiwa itu, aku baru mengetahui bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura. Tentu saja itu wajar, mereka sudah lama saling kenal. Sakura juga cantik, baik, pintar dan lebih berani daripada aku yang pemalu dan lemah ini, hah... sangat berkebalikin.

* * *

Bersambung...


	3. Chapter 2 Pertemuan Kembali

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Lueky

Rated: T

* * *

CHAPTER 2

**PERTEMUAN KEMBALI**

* * *

"Pagi Hinata"

"Pagi" dari semua kata-kata yang ada aku hanya menjawab dengan satu kata. Tenten, dia adalah temanku yang menyapaku pertama kali pagi ini. Dan setelah ku jawab sapaannya, dia akan duduk disampingku dan menceritakan segala cerita yang ia temui pagi ini. Tenten memanglah anak yang centil dan hiperaktif berbanding terbalik denganku yang cuek, dingin, pendiam, dan penyendiri. Aku yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Aku bukanlah seorang Hinata yang pemalu sejak kejadian yang memalukan menimpa diriku ketika SD. Sungguh tak suka aku mengingat-ngingatnya kembali namun aku tak bisa melupakannya meskipun beribu kali kucoba.

Kini aku lega wajah itu tak akan pernah lagi kulihat, karena aku mengenyam pendidikan di tempat yang sangat jauh dan tidak ada teman-teman SD-ku yang tau. Aku pindah sekolah tepat ketika kami lulus SD karena ayahku dipindahkan ke pusat perusahaan bukan di cabang perusahaan lagi. Hari-hariku yang penuh malu ketika aku SD sudah menjadi sebuah masa lalu yang ingin kuhapus dari ingatanku dan ingatan semua orang.

"Hinata?"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Sepertinya... tidak. Apa ada yang penting?"

"Kamu benar-benar pendengar yang buruk tapi kenapa aku selalu ingin bercerita padamu. Apa kamu memakai pelet?"

"Sangat tidak masuk akal. Jadi, apa yang penting?"

"Kamu pasti belum tau bahwa hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru kan? Terlebih lagi dia adalah seorang pria. _ KYAAA... jika dia tampan aku akan membuatnya menjadi pacarku"

"Bukan berita yang menarik"

"Wajar jika kamu dijuluki 'Penyihir Beku'wanita yang sangat membosankan. Aku tidak habis pikir seorang Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar tidak ada ketertarikan dengan seorang pria atau jangan-jangan kamu menyukai seorang wanita? Oh tidak, aku dalam bahaya. Jangan bilang kalau kamu menyukaiku? Atau kamu AWW" Tenten sudah berpikir tidak jernih. Oleh karena itu, aku membantu menjernihkan pikirannya dengan memukul ubun-ubunnya menggunakan kamus yang tebal.

"Kamu terlalu banyak baca komik yang aneh"

"Dan kudengar anak baru itu berasal dari klan Uzumaki"

DEG. Aku merasa jantungku berhenti seketika. Aku tidak dapat bernapas dengan santai seperti biasanya. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dan hanya membayangkan seorang pria yang sangat ku benci, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku berharap bukan dia orangnya, bukankah masih banyak diluar sana yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki? Contohnya saja seperti wali kota kami Uzumaki Nagato dan tetanggaku juga dari klan Uzumaki.

"Hinata? Apa kamu sakit? Kamu berkeringat banyak sekali. Apa kau mau kuantar ke UKS? jika kamu bisa berjalan maka bangunlah! Hinata? Hinata, come on" Tenten memengangi lenganku dan berusaha membangkitkanku dari kursiku.

"TIDAK! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sehingga aku tidak sengaja membentak Tenten dan mendorongnya lalu pergi menjauhinya. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa aku bertingkah seperti ini. Uzumaki Naruto, kau benar-benar telah menghancurkan hidupku. Aku tak akan bisa memaafkanmu sejentik pun.

Aku memasuki toilet untuk membasuh wajahku dan berharap jika aku kembali nanti aku dalam keadaan normal. Aku melihat diriku di cermin. Seandainya saja aku tidak membentak Tenten dan menerima uluran tangannya ke UKS. Aku mungkin sudah berbaring di UKS dan tidak melihat si anak baru itu memperkenalkan diri. Aku benci mengakuinya bahwa aku takut jika firasatku benar. Aku takut jika anak baru itu adalah orang itu.

"Hah... tidak apa-apa Hinata semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kamu sudah berubah dan mungkin dia sudah tidak mengingatmu lagi bersama kejadian itu. Kau harus positif, belum tentu anak baru itu adalah dia" aku memotivasi diriku di depan cermin. Aku harus berpikir positif dan semoga air ini menenangkanku. Aku keluar dari toilet dan kembali masuk ke kelas dengan memaksakan diri bersikap normal.

Kelasku masih gaduh seperti biasanya. Aku duduk di bangkuku. Aku melihat Tenten di sampingku yang sedang asik bergosip tentang anak baru itu dengan anak perempuan lainnya di kelas kami. Dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku atau dia berpura-pura tidak mennyadariku? Hanya Tenten yang tau.

Aku menyibukkan diriku dengan membaca sebuah novel yang berjudul "In a Blue Moon"karya Ilana Tan. Ceritanya bagus dan tidak terlalu rumit. Aku langsung tertarik dengan buku ini sejak aku melihat sampul depannya yang penuh dengan warna kesukaanku, biru.

Bel berdentang. Namun kelas kami masih tetap gaduh seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba, semuanya terdiam dan kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing ketika Pak Kakashi memasuki kelas. Begitu pula Tenten, ia duduk di sebelahku. Aku melihatnya dari ekor mataku lalu menyimpan novelku ke laci meja. Aku merasa bersalah dan menulis kata 'MAAF' di secarik kertas lalu mendorongnya ke hadapan Tenten. Tenten membacanya dan tersenyum. Dia bilang tidak apa-apa, jika aku punya masalah sebaiknya ceritakan saja. Aku tau Tenten memang teman yang baik dan mengerti diriku, dia selalu bercerita padaku tapi aku tidak pernah bercerita padanya. Aku bertekad akan mengangkat sebentar ingatanku sewaktu aku kelas 4 SD dan menceritakan semuanya pada Tenten. Setelah itu, aku akan mengubur kenangan itu sedalam-dalamnya hingga aku tidak bisa menggalinya.

Akhirnya Pak Kakashi menampakkan dirinya tapi kini dia tidak sendiri. Ada seseorang bersamanya dan orang itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Aku tidak bisa melihat orang itu. Aku hanya bisa melihat tas punggungnya yang berwarna coklat kayu. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan takut itu kembali muncul. Berbeda dengan teman-temanku, mereka para wanita sangat antusias ingin segera melihat anak baru itu yang notabennya seorang laki-laki. Jangan tanya aku, bagaimana dengan Tenten. Dia yang paling antusias dan histeris. Aku dan seluruh pria di kelas kami hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat para wanita (kecuali aku) bersikap seperti itu.

Pak Kakashi mempersilahkan anak baru itu masuk. Aku melirik pintu kelas kami lalu aku segera menarik pandangan ku keluar jendela yang tepat berada di samping kiriku. Ku pikir pendapat orang-orang yang mengatakan dunia ini begitu sempit ada benarnya. Aku harus menyiapkan mental untuk segala situasi yang akan terjadi mulai saat ini hingga dua tahun kedepan ketika aku lulus.

"Hai namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku berasal dari Soragakure. Asal sekolahku adalah SMAN 2 Soragakure. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku lahir pada tanggal 10 Oktober. Aku mengharapkan traktirannya dari teman-teman semua. Terimakasih" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara yang lantang dan semangat lalu diakhiri dengan senyum yang menampakkan giginya. Oh... sungguh menyebalkan melihat dia tersenyum seakan-akan hidupnya sangat bahagia. Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas tapi kenapa ketika dia sedang nyengir kuda, kami bertatapan? Segera kupalingkan wajahku kembali. Aku menyesal, sangat-sangat menyesal telah melepaskan pandanganku dari balik jendela. Itu semua karena Gaara senpai melambai padaku.

Sabaku no Gaara adalah kakak kelasku yang berperawakan lucu, konyol, pintar, dewasa dan menyenangkan. Kami tidak dekat tapi kami saling mengenal.

"Baiklah, bapak harap agar kalian dapat berteman baik dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki silahkan duduk di sebelah Inuzuka Kiba"

"Terimakasih pak" Naruto segera duduk di bangkunya dan pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia yang membosankan telah dimulai.

"Hinata, bagaimana menurutmu? Keren bu...kan... (?)"di akhir kalimat Tenten merasa ragu-ragu bertanya padaku karena ia melihat atmosfir di sekitarku sangat tidak enak bahkan ia berhalusinasi melihat kilatan petir yang menyambar. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbincang denganku.

Aku merasa tidak nyaman berada di kelas yang sama dengan orang itu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk meminta izin pada Pak Kakashi bahwa aku ingin ke UKS karena aku merasa tidak enak badan. Tentu saja Pak Kakashi mengizinkanku karena dia guru yang baik dan sabar. Aku juga tidak berbohong padanya bahwa aku tidak enak badan. Aku memang benar-benar tidak enak badan karena kegelisahan ini. Ini semua gara-gara si kepala kuning itu. Mengapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi saat aku nyaman dengan sekolah dan teman-temanku yang sekarang.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah. Aku pindah sekolah karena kedua orang tuaku meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan. Jadi, sekarang aku tinggal dengan nenekku di Konohagakure. Nenekku adalah Uzumaki Mito, dia adalah wanita yang kuat dan tegar. Dia hidup sendiri di Konohagakure dan tidak mau tinggal bersama anaknya maksudku ayahku karena ia lebih memilih menghabiskan hidupnya di rumah ini dimana ia dan almarhum kakekku hidup bersama.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Aku tidak tau ternyata selama ini dia sekolah disini bahkan kami akan menjadi teman sekelas lagi. Jika saja aku tau dia sekolah disini maka aku akan sangat senang mencari sekolah lain meskipun jaraknya sangat jauh. Dia sangat tidak sopan memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela dan tidak mendengarku berbicara.

Ketika perkenalanku sudah selesai, aku menampilkan senyum khasku ke semua orang dikelas itu dan aku melihat Hinata sekilas. Aku terkejut ternyata dia melihatku sedang tersenyum setelah itu ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Sangat tidak sopan. Tapi kenapa aku merasa agak kecewa.

Inuzuka Kiba adalah teman sebangkuku. Aku baru pertama kali mengenalnya, akan tetapi aku langsung mengenali wataknya yang konyol dan suka bercanda. Aku melihat Hinata meminta izin ke UKS. Dia bilang dia tidak enak badan tapi menurutku dia sedang berbohong.

"Hei Uzumaki, apa aku boleh memanggilmu Naruto saja? Dan kau juga bisa memanggilku Kiba" celetuk Kiba yang membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Oke tak apa, salam kenal Kiba" aku berbasa-basi dan beramah-tamah dengan Kiba di pertemuan pertamaku. Tentu saja aku harus menjaga _image_ ku terlebih dahulu dan jangan terlalu mencolok. Aku harus melihat-lihat bagaimana orang-orang disini bersikap karena aku tidak ingin membuat kejadian yang memalukan di hari pertamaku.

"Kau lihat wanita tadi?" tanya Kiba. Kiba berhasil mengeluarkanku dari khayalanku.

"Yang izin ke UKS?" jawab Naruto spontan.

"Iya, kau tau apa julukannya?" aku hanya menjawab dengan gelengan ringan. "Penyihir beku"

"Penyihir beku? Kenapa?"

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mendekatinya. Selama aku sekolah disini, dia sangat terkenal dengan sifatnya yang cuek, dingin, pendiam dan penyendiri. Ku pikir hanya Tenten lah satu-satunya teman yang ia punya saat ini. Dia juga dikenal dengan otaknya yang encer. Entah bagaimana dia sangat pintar dan dia selalu mendapatkan tempat pertama di semua pelajaran seakan-akan dia menyihir dirinya menjadi pintar. Itulah kenapa dia dijuluki 'Penyihir Beku'"

"Hm... aku tidak percaya. Dia sangat berbeda"

"Aku juga sempat merasa tidak percaya karena aku melihat kelembutan diwajahnya. Tapi mulai dari sekarang kamu harus mempercayaiku, kawan"

"Sepertinya aku harus menerima nasihatmu"

"Ya, tentu saja. Oh ya bagaima-"

"Inuzuka baca kalimat selanjutnya!" Kiba gelagapan dan bertanya sana-sini dimana kalimat yang harus ia baca. Pak Kakashi selalu bisa membuat siswanya diam dan mendengarkan pelajaran.

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Penyihir beku? cuek? Dingin? Pendiam? Bahkan penyendiri? Bukankah itu karena dia malu? Hinata yang kukenal adalah seorang yang pemalu. Aku tidak yakin hanya beberapa tahun tidak melihatnya, dia bisa berubah drastis dan menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Aku ingin mengatakan itu pada Kiba. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena sekarang aku sudah mengerti bagaimana perasaan jika kita ditolak oleh seseorang sampai dipermalukan. Mungkin bisa dikatakan aku mendapatkan karma.

"Takdir membuat kami bertemu" aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku. Ini sangat lucu, aku tidak bisa menerimanya karena aku sangat membencinya.

* * *

"Takdir membuat kami bertemu" tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan kalimat yang menjijikan ini. Kupandangi langit-langit UKS. Menurutku disini sangat nyaman dibandingkan di kelas. Aku harus menyingkirkan kepala kuning itu dari pikiranku. Gara-gara dia aku mengingat masa laluku lagi. Arghh ini sangat menyebalkan. Ku tarik selimut putih untuk menutupi tubuhku dari ujung kaki hingga kepalaku. Aku berusaha berkamuflase dengan ruangan yang serba putih ini. Tanpa sadar aku terlelap hingga pelajaran Pak Kakashi usai.

Ketika aku bangun, aku masih berbaring di balik selimut. Lalu aku mendengar suara gaduh dari luar UKS. Semakin lama suara gaduh itu semakin terdengar memasuki UKS. Dari balik tirai, aku samar-samar melihat warna kuning yang melayang dan runcing seperti kulit durian. Ternyata orang itu adalah Naruto. Aku kembali bersembunyi di balik selimut dan berusaha tidak membuat suara.

Kemudian tiba-tiba, aku mendengar tiraiku dibuka paksa lalu ditutup kembali. Setelah itu mereka pindah ke kasur yang ada disebelahku. Dari balik selimut aku melihat rambut Naruto tepat berada di sampingku. Kami hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah kain berwarna putih. Aku segera mengubah posisi tidurku membelakangi kepala kuning itu arghh... kenapa lagi-lagi dia yang kulihat. Sebaiknya aku bangun dan kembali ke kelas saja. Aku sudah tidak nyaman disini.

"Hinata kamu sudah baikan?" dokter Tsunade bertanya padaku dengan lembut dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Aku keluar dari UKS dan kembali ke kelas. Ketika aku berdiri di pintu kelas, semua orang di kelas menatapku tidak percaya. Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan kepala kuning itu sudah memberitau ke semua orang bagaimana diriku dulu?. Dia memang sudah keterlaluan, hari ini adalah hari pertama dia masuk sekolah tapi sudah membuat kegaduhan yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini. Akan ku buat dia diam untuk selamanya. Aku akan kembali ke UKS.

Ketika aku membalikkan badanku, wajahku menghadap di dada seorang pria dengan jarak sejengkal. Dan pria itu adalah si kepala kuning. Dia melemparkan senyum jeleknya ke arahku. Aku menatapnya dingin dan segera pergi dari hadapannya ke luar kelas. Sekilas aku melihat perban di dahinya, namun langsung kutepis pikiranku itu. Kenapa aku harus peduli?. Aku mendengar teman-temanku bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja. Untuk saat ini masih aman karena tadi teman-temanku bukan menatapku tapi menatap kepala kuning ngambang itu. Tiba-tiba, seseorang merangkul pundakku dari belakang dan orang itu adalah Tenten.

"Apa kau sudah baikan, Hinata?"

"Hn"

"Terus kamu mau kemana? Sebentar lagi kita ada pelajaran Pak Iruka"

"Toilet"

"Oh... aku ikut ya?"

"Hn"

"Kau tau? Ketika kamu di UKS ada kejadian di kelas yang membuat Uzumaki terluka di dahinya. dia terluka karena dia mencoba melerai Chouji dan Sai berkelahi. Aa... bukan kah dia sungguh keren? Jika saja kau melihatnya" seperti biasa Tenten selalu berlebihan mengekspresikan perasaannya. Aku tidak peduli mau bagaimana kepala kuning itu bertingkah.

"Kenapa aku harus tau?" jawabku datar.

"Entahlah... mungkin seharusnya aku tidak bercerita" Kami memasuki pintu toilet wanita dan segera menghidupkan keran lalu membasuh tangan.

"Tenten"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau punya waktu luang pulang sekolah ini? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan" kulihat Tenten membeku. Dia tampak terkejut lalu menatapku.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang selalu ku tunggu-tunggu. Aku sangat tersanjung kau mau meluangkan waktumu untuk bercerita padaku. Hari ini penuh dengan kejutan"

"Kau harus berjanji untuk merahasiakannya. Jangan sampai ada orang yang tau karena kau satunya-satunya yang akan kuberitau".

"AYAY KAPTEN" kami keluar dari toilet dan kembali ke kelas.

* * *

Bersambung...


	4. Chapter 3 MASIH MENGINGAT MASA LALU

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Lueky

Rated: T

* * *

CHAPTER 3

**MASIH TERUS MENGINGAT MASA LALU**

* * *

"HA...! APA AKU HARUS PERCAYA PADAMU?! Aku tidak habis pikir ternyata kau wanita yang normal dan begitu pemalu hihihi. Tapi sayangnya, Hinata yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu, sekarang tidak _cute_ lagi dan aku merasa agak kecewa"

"Hn, tapi itu dulu oke? Sekarang aku sangat membencinya. Dan jangan berteriak di tengah jalan. Itu memalukan" aku telah menceritakan seluruh kronologi tentang peristiwa memalukan itu pada Tenten. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia berpikir bahwa selama ini aku bukan wanita normal. Apa salah? aku seperti sekarang ini? Tidak, aku tidak salah, itu yang kupikir. Dan sekarang aku agak lega telah mengeluarkan semuanya meskipun aku agak...

"Kau tau, antara benci dan cinta memiliki garis pembatas yang sangat tipis. Bahkan seseorang yang tadinya cinta bisa jadi benci dan benci bisa kembali menjadi cinta. Aku ingin kamu kembali mencintainya hehehe"

Meskipun aku agak... yah menyesal bercerita pada Tenten, cewek yang fanatik dengan keromantisan.

"Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi"

"Tapi, jika itu terjadi?"

"Maka aku akan membelikan apapun yang kamu mau selama satu hari penuh"

"Oke, kamu tidak boleh menarik kata-katamu kembali"

"Hn, dengan satu syarat. Jangan merencanakan apapun, jangan melakukan apapun yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Lagi pula hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi jadi jangan melakukan perbuatan yang sia-sia"

"Hehehe... kamu memang bisa menebak isi otakku. Tapi hikmahnya, sekarang aku sering melihat Hinata yang sering bicara dan jika kau benar-benar kembali mencintainya maka aku akan belanja apapun sepuasku dan sesuka hatiku secara gratis-tis-tis hehehe" Tenten tersenyum maksimum. Dia memang teman yang enak diajak bicara dan suka ikut campur serta sifatnya yang menyebalkan itu memang selalu melekat pada dirinya.

Kami berpisah di pertigaan dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aku membuka pintu pagar rumahku sambil melihat mobil yang ada di seberang rumahku. Aku tidak tau kalau pemilik rumah itu juga memiliki sebuah mobil karena yang ku tau dia sudah tua dan hidup sendiri mungkin saja itu mobil orang lain. Aku tidak ambil pusing, aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung mencari bunda di dapur setelah mengucapkan Assalamu'alaikum dan membuka sepatu. Aku melihat bunda sedang membuat kue kesukaanku, donat yang ditaburi gula halus. Aku mengambil tangan bunda dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Tumben bunda buat banyak? Ada acara apa? Ulang tahunku masih lama kan? Apa bunda perlu bantuan?"tanyaku dingin. Susah untuk mengubah sikap dinginku di hadapan bunda padahal aku dulu begitu manja padanya. Bagaimanapun aku sudah berubah sekarang dan itu semua gara-gara dia.

Bunda tersenyum "Tidak, jangan sentuh! Kamu sebaiknya ganti pakaianmu terus makan. Bunda tidak mau kalau anak bunda yang cantik ini kelaparan, oke?"

"Baiklah..." aku tidak bisa melawan titah bunda karena aku sangat menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Aku segera melakukan apa yang bunda katakan. Setelah itu aku kembali ke dapur untuk membantu bunda. Aku melihat bunda sedang menggoreng donat-donat itu. Aku mendekatinya seraya berkata "Jadi... apa yang bunda rencanakan?" aku mengambil donat-donat yang sudah digoreng dan menaburinya dengan gula halus sebanyak-banyaknya lalu kumakan satu.

"Oh... bunda mau memberi sebagian ke tetangga di seberang"

"Kenapa?"aku bertanya dengan mulut yang di penuhi donat.

Bunda membersihkan gula yang menempel di bibirku dan menatapku "Karena cucunya baru pindah hari ini dan akan menetap bersamanya" bunda pergi dari hadapanku dan menyusun donat-donat yang sudah ku lumuri gula kedalam toples.

Mataku membesar dan segera ku gelengkan kepalaku. Akan kubuang jauh-jauh pikiranku yang jelek itu. Aku tidak ingin bunda melihat perubahan ekspresiku dan menembakkan pertanyaan secara bertubi-tubi pada ku. Menurutku ini sangat tidak masuk akal, bagaimana bisa semuanya bertepatan pada hari ini. Alih-alih aku bertanya pada bunda dimana Hanabi untuk memindahkan topik pembicaraan.

"Oh iya, bunda lupa menjemputnya. Apa kamu mau-"

"Aku mau menjemputnya, di tempat kursusnya kan? Dah... bunda" aku segera menghilang dari pandangan bunda dan mengeluarkan motor dari rumah. Aku mendengar bundaku mengatakan pada ku untuk mengantarkan donat-donat itu ke tetangga seberang sebelum aku pergi. Namun aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan langsung pergi menjauhi rumah. Ini pertama kalinya aku tidak mendengarkan perkataan bunda.

Aku melihat bunda dari kaca spion motorku sedang menyebrangi jalan. Aku melihat nenek Mito keluar dan menyambutnya. Aku tidak tau mereka sedang membicarakan apa. Jadi, aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke jalan. Tiba-tiba, seekor kucing dengan cepat melintas tepat di depanku. Aku segera menekan tuas rem sekuat-kuatnya. Hampir saja... aku lega tidak menabrak kucing itu. Jantungku seakan-akan berhenti dan keluar dari dadaku. Setelah itu aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku. Kupikir sejak pertemuanku dengan kepala kuning itu hidupku terasa tidak normal. Yap, ini semua gara-gara orang itu.

Akhirnya aku tiba di tempat kursus Hanabi. Aku datang tepat pada waktunya ketika pelajaran telah usai. Hanabi naik ke atas motor dan berpegangan erat padaku dari belakang. Aku melajukan motorku pulang ke rumah. Di tengah perjalanan aku merasa tidak enak. Entah mengapa, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Akan tetapi, itu hanya perasaanku saja karena kini aku sudah bisa melihat rumahku. Aku berhenti di depan pintu pagar dan melihat mobil tadi sudah tidak terparkir lagi di sana. Hanabi turun dari motor dan membukakan pintu itu untukku dan aku memasukkan motor ke dalam garasi. Setelah itu Hanabi kembali mengunci pintu pagar dan melesat dengan cepat masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku masuk ke dalam rumah melalui pintu yang menyambungkan garasi dengan dapur. Aku berjalan ke arah kamarku dan melihat bunda masuk ke dalam rumah sambil memegang toples yang isinya telah berganti dari donat menjadi krupuk.

"Dari mana bun?"

"Dari depan, mau krupuk?"

"Ah, nanti aja"

"Mana Hanabi?" sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan bunda, Hanabi sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari menghampiri bunda. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan menuju meja belajarku. Aku menolak tawaran bunda untuk menyicipi krupuk itu karena aku tidak sudi memakan makanan dari kepala kuning itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar, bunda sedang bercerita tentang tetangga seberang pada Hanabi. Dan entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba mendengar dengan jelas bunda mengatakan kalau cucunya Nenek Mito itu tampan dengan rambutnya yang kuning cerah secerah matahari. Mimikku segera berubah kesal, aku menyesal tidak fokus ke buku ku. Tapi sefokus-fokusnya diriku aku masih bisa samar-samar mendengar suara bunda bercerita, jadi aku mengambil earphone ku dan menaikkan volume semaksimal mungkin. Akibatnya, aku malah menyakiti diriku sendiri. Telingaku menjadi sakit dan berdengung. Pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk melepaskan earphoneku dan meminta izin pada bunda bahwa aku ingin ke perpustakaan.

Aku biasa ke perpustakaan kota untuk menghibur diri bahkan aku sudah menjadi anggota resmi di perpustakaan itu. Sehingga aku dapat bebas meminjam buku apa saja yang ku mau. Aku selalu memilih meja di sudut belakang dekat jendela perpustakaan. Orang-orang perpustakaan sudah paham, sebisa mungkin mereka akan mencari meja lain untuk membaca. Jadi, setiap aku datang ke perpustakaan bagaimanapun ramainya meja itu akan selalu kosong. Namun, kini aku melihat meja itu tak lagi kosong. Seseorang telah menempatinya, aku tidak tau rupa orang itu karena kepalanya ditutupi oleh buku-buku. Aku tak bisa mengusirnya karena meja itu memang bukan milikku sepenuhnya. Aku mencari meja yang kosong. Aku menemukannya tidak jauh dari meja itu namun rasanya aku duduk tidak begitu nyaman hingga aku mengganggu pengunjung yang lainnya. Aku melihat meja itu, aku merindukan dimana aku bisa duduk dengan nyaman disana. Aku melihat orang yang sepertinya tidur di meja itu sedang menggeliat. Aku takut jika dia memergokiku sedang menatapnya maksudku menatap meja itu, jadi aku segera memindahkan pandangan dan pikiranku kembali ke dalam bukuku. Dan entah mengapa, kini perasaan tak enak itu kembali muncul seperti sebelumnya. Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi padaku hari ini? Kenapa aku selalu merasa bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?. Pada akhirnya aku berhasil fokus membaca hingga selesai tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi disekitarku.

* * *

"Nenek aku pulang..." aku berteriak sambil membuka sepatuku di depan pintu. Tidak lama setelah itu aku melihat Hinata menatap mobil ku yang terparkir di depan rumah nenekku. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Wanita itu memang terlihat sedikit berubah. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan menemukan nenekku sedang membereskan barang-barangku. Aku tidak sempat membongkar semuanya karena sibuk mengurusi surat kepindahanku. Aku duduk di samping nenek dan membantunya. Namun nenek melarangku dan mendorongku keluar dari kamar.

"Jangan! kamu harus ganti baju dulu dan makan. Itulah yang disebut cucu yang baik"

"Iya, nenekku yang baik"

Aku mengambil baju dan menggantinya di kamar mandi dengan secepat kilat. Lalu makan dengan cepat lebih dari biasanya. Setelah itu, aku lari ke kamarku dan melihat kamarku sudah rapi, bersih dan berseri-seri. Aku merutuki diriku karena membiarkan seorang nenek membersihkan kamar cucunya. Bukankah itu sangat keterlaluan?. Aku mencari sosok nenekku di kamar namun ia sudah berdiri di pintu depan. Aku melihat ia menyambut seorang tamu dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk dan duduk. Aku tidak begitu terkejut melihat tamu itu merupakan ibu dari seorang gadis seberang rumah. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka jadi aku lebih memilih masuk ke dalam kamar. Tapi nenekku mencegahku dan menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Halo, saya Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal"

"Salam kenal" Ibu Hyuuga itu tersenyum manis padaku dan membuatku teringat dengan senyum anaknya. Bahkan aku merasa senyumnya lebih manis dari ibunya. Yah... itulah pendapatku. Setelah aku memperkenalkan diri. Aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Kini aku merasa sangat lelah dan aku menginginkan tidur di kasurku yang empuk. Akan tetapi... bagaimana aku bisa tidur? Jika mereka terlalu berisik. Ku ubah posisiku dan membenamkan kepalaku di bawah bantal dan kini aku merasa semua ini sia-sia karena aku masih bisa mendengar suara mereka. Aku keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke arah nenek.

"Ehmm... nek. Aku ingin keluar dan melihat-lihat kota ini sebentar"

"Oh... baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu sore, oke?"

"Iya" aku mencium punggung tangan nenek dan ibu Hyuuga itu. Sebenarnya aku agak gugup dan ragu untuk mencium punggung tangan ibu itu karena ia adalah... arghh! Ini demi sopan santun. "Baiklah aku pergi. Assalamu'alaikum"

"Wa'alaikumsalam" jawab mereka bersamaan.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera menghidupkan mesin. Aku harus segera mencari tempat yang nyaman sebelum aku ketiduran saat sedang mengendarai. Aku berpapasan dengan Hinata di jalan tidak jauh dari rumah kami. Tentu saja, dia pasti tidak melihatku walau aku melihatnya. Melihatnya aku tersenyum, eh? Sejak kapan aku? Ya sudahlah jangan dipikirkan karena aku harus segera menemukan tempat yang ideal untukku tidur.

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit, aku sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok. Lokasinya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah, ramai namun tenang, ber-AC, terlihat nyaman walau bangunan tua. Yap! Ini dia perpustakaan. Tidak begitu lama, aku berhasil menemukan tempat duduk (dibaca: tidur) yang strategis, tidak mengganggu dan kosong. Ku ambil buku-buku secara acak dan ku letakan di atas meja tepat depanku untuk menutupi kepala ku yang akan segera roboh.

* * *

Kubuka kelopak mataku. Aku tersenyum melihat sesuatu di depan wajahku. Buku-buku warna-warni dengan segala macam ukuran bertumpuk mengelilingi wajahku. Aku sadar dan tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah terlalu lama **tidur** di perpustakaan. Aku menggeliat, aku mencoba menggerakan tubuhku namun aku merasa tubuh ini kaku, tidak mau bergerak. Aku susah bergerak. Apa karena aku terlalu lama dalam posisi seperti ini? Mungkin saja. aku kembali mencoba menggerakan tubuhku secara paksa. Alhasil, buku-buku yang mengelilingi kepalaku terjatuh sebagian dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Semua orang di perpustakaan itu menatapku kecuali satu orang yang aku kenal. Dia benar-benar memasuki buku itu dan mungkin tidak menyadari bahwa aku disini membuat sedikit kegaduhan. Menurutku sedikit tapi menurut mereka itu adalah kegaduhan yang sangat mengganggu. Aku membereskan buku-buku itu dan mengembalikannya ketempat semula setelah itu aku duduk kembali ke tempat tidurku maksudku ke tempat dudukku tadi.

Aku melihat Hinata sambil duduk menopang dagu dengan tangan kananku dan bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku bertemu dengan Hinata lagi? Aku melihatnya. Melihatnya. Cukup lama aku melihatnya. Tanpa sadar aku melihatnya sangat lama. Hinata melakukan gerak-gerik aneh yang membuatku tersadar dari siapa yang aku lihat kini. Kupikir sebelum ia melihatku dan merasa tidak nyaman karena aku di sini, aku harus segera pulang. Aku melangkah ke bawah meja. Bersembunyi dari mata Hinata. Mengapa? Karena jika aku tidak sembunyi maka ia akan melihatku jika aku berdiri maka ia akan segera tau aku disini. Tapi mengapa aku harus melakukan ini demi dia? Kan kami hanya manusia. Apa salah ku ke perpustakaan yang sama dengannya? Aku tidak peduli, aku akan pulang. Aku keluar dari bawah meja dan membuat langkah raksasa keluar dari perpustakaan. Ku lihat Hinata dari ekor mataku, kupikir dia tidak melihatku. Baiklah, untuk saat ini aku masih aman.

Aku membencimu Hinata.

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca, review, fav, dan follownya...

kalo bisa sih ditambah lagi hehehe :D


	5. Chapter 4 Hari Kedua

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Lueky

Rated: T

* * *

CHAPTER 4

**HARI KEDUA**

* * *

Ini adalah hari keduaku. Hari dimana aku membawa buku sesuai jadwal mata pelajaran. Hari dimana aku menghirup oksigen khas Konohagakure lebih pagi dari hari kemarin. Hari dimana aku akan menambah daftar teman. Hari dimana aku akan menjadi daging cincang di tengah-tengah medan perang yang menjadikan nyawa taruhannya.

Benar, anda tidak salah. Karena jika anda salah maka saya yang benar.

Aku Uzumaki Naruto sedang melerai kedua teman baruku yang sedang bertengkar. Aku belum mengetahui nama mereka karena kami belum berkenalan. Entah apa yang terjadi yang jelas mereka tidak sedang memperebutkan aku karena si pria masih normal begitu pula si wanita yang belum cukup mengenalku.

Awal mula kejadiannya adalah sejujurnya aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti ketika masuk ke kelas aku langsung mendapatkan tamparan keras dari seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir empat. Ku pegang pipiku yang merah dan melihat seorang pria berambut nanas di depanku dengan posisi menghindar dari tamparan gadis itu. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa aku mendapatkan tamparan nyasar dari (sepertinya) kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu. Wanita itu kaget melihatku namun hanya sebentar karena pandangannya kembali ke pria nanas itu dengan intens. Kemudian dia memarahi pria nanas itu setelah gadis itu mengatakan satu kata maaf untukku.

"Nara Shikamaru! Kenapa kamu menghindar?! Seharusnya kau diam saja dan pasrah mendapatkan tamparan sayang ku?!" gadis itu marah bersamaan dengan menahan amarah dan suaranya.

Akhirnya, aku tahu. Pria nanas itu bernama Nara Shikamaru dari klan Nara. Nara Software G adalah sebuah perusahaan yang dikelola oleh klan Nara. _Game_ hasil produksi mereka sangat terkenal dan telah diunduh lebih dari 15 juta kali unduhan._ Game_ itu adalah Blue Sky in Shadows. Aku termasuk salah satu pengguna diantara 15 juta orang tersebut.

"Tamparan sayang? Aku tidak pernah tau jika tamparan yang menyakitkan itu adalah bukti dari kasih sayang karena kasih sayang seharusnya tidak menggunakan kekerasan bagaimanapun itu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Temari"

Jadi, wanita itu bernama Temari. Aku mendengar percakapan mereka dan menyimpulkan bahwa mereka memiliki status pacaran. Inikah nasib seorang jomblo? Yang hanya bisa melihat pasangan bertengkar tanpa merasakan pertengkaran dalam hubungan? Yang mendapatkan tamparan nyasar? Nasibnya seorang jomblo hadeh... Aku hanya bisa membuang napas bersamaan terbuangnya rasa iri ini. Aku meletakan tasku di mejaku kemudian berjalan ke luar kelas. Di pintu kelas, aku hampir saja menabrak wanita yang kubenci yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Aku mendengus kesal melihatnya tetapi ia hanya memasang wajah datar. Aku semakin kesal melihat bagaimana dinginnya orang ini. Aku langsung bergerak cepat ke luar kelas. Namun aku balik lagi ke kelas karena aku bertemu Pak Gai yang akan mengajar di kelas kami. Kelas yang tadi ricuh kini sudah hening seketika. Maklum Pak Gai adalah guru olahraga yang ditakuti dan sangat dihindari karena... bukan guru yang seperti kalian bayangkan hanya saja dia adalah guru yang menurut kiba adalah orang yang aneh. Yah... aku bisa melihat jelas di wajahnya.

Baiklah, aku sudah mendengar bel berbunyi dan sekarang aku berpikir apa yang harus ku lakukan di jam istirahat ini? Pelajaran pak Gai sangat membosankan. Teori dan dasar-dasar permainan sepakbola itu sudah sangat lama ku pahami. Aku ingin mencari teman baru dan sebaiknya aku juga harus segera mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang baru dan asik.

"Heheheheeeeee... Ha-ha-ha-ha wahahahahahaha! Eh?"

Semua orang di kelas melihatku dengan aneh dan bingung. Aku berdeham mencoba untuk tidak canggung. Aku bangun dari kursiku dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Hah... helaan nafas hari ini adalah yang terburuk. Berjalan membungkuk seperti ini bukanlah gayaku. Aku juga bisa mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka yang melihatku. Kaki-kaki itu. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah mereka. Aku juga tidak ingin mengangkat kepalaku. Mengapa? Mengapa aku berubah jadi suram begini?. Diamlah kalian. Aku tidak ingin mendengar dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian yang sedang bingung. Diam, diamlah. "Argh...!" Bagus, jika aku berteriak maka aku tidak akan mendengar suara mereka dan jika aku berlari maka aku tidak akan melihat mereke he.

Ah, aku sudah berlari terlalu jauh rupanya. Napasku, hah hah hah napasku tersengal-sengal hah hah hah hah. Tempat apa ini? Ada banyak sekali ruangan di gedung ini dan ada banyak orang ah maksudku siswa. Eh...? i-ini kan gedung ekstrakurikuler. Mereka ekskul renang, yang itu pemanah, yang ini pencak silat, anggar, ada menari juga ya... hmm tari tradisional atau pun modern itu tidak cocok untukku, lalu ruangan itu adalah... ta-taekwondo. Wah... Aku ingin melihatnya. Oh? mereka sedang latihan? Wah mereka hebat juga ya. Apa aku mendaftar di sini saja ya? Tapi itu artinya akan sama saja hmmm aku bingung hah... mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku hanya terpaku pada satu ekskul saja mungkin aku akan menyesal nantinya dan petualangan mencari ekskul ku akan sia-sia. Suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali ke sini lagi mungkin sebagai orang luar hmmm apa sebaiknya untuk pelajaran selanjutnya aku bolos saja?

Masih belum ada yang menarik meski aku sudah memeriksa setiap ruangan dan jam istirahat sudah hampir habis. Ding dong dang!. Iya kan? Sudah bel. Eh? Ini bukankah... ini ekskul seni rupa? Seni rupa itu membuat patung dan sebagainya kan? Apa di dalamnya hanya ada patung? GLEK! Kalau di film-film horor sih ruang seni itu yang paling menyeramkan ahaha tapi ini kan masih jam sepuluh. Walaupun begitu kenapa keringatku begitu banyak sampai baju ku basah selain itu bukankah aku seharusnya masuk ke kelas ta-tapi aku juga tidak ingin pergi begitu saja. Aku tidak seharusnya merasa penasaran di saat seperti ini. Aku seharusnya mencari ekskul yang menarik. Benar. Bukankah tujuan ku mencari ekskul yang asik dan tak terlupakan setidaknya meskipun ruangan ini nantinya tidak begitu menarik aku sudah melihatnya dan menghilangkan rasa penasaran ini (dibaca: ketakutan) GLEK! Baiklah... aku sudah memegang knop pintunya se-setelah itu aku... tanganku gemetaran GLEK! Aku tinggal memutar knop ini dan tutup mata sajalah. BRAK!

"..." mataku masih terpejam

"Siapa?"

"Eh? Suara ini..." aku membuka mata ku perlahan. Uh silau. Mengapa begitu silau? Hmmm ada seorang gadis berambut pendek... dia begitu cantik di hujani cahaya matahari yang menembus kaca jendela di belakangnya. Aku memejamkan mataku kembali dan membukanya "Dia sangat can- eh...? Ki-kiba? Ka-kamu?" Aku sangat terkejut.

"Kemana wanita cantik tadi? Kemana perginya? Mengapa yang ku lihat sekarang hanya seorang pria yang tak berwujud?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan pria yang tak berwujud hah?"

"Jadi yang tadi itu hanya ilusi?"

"Hey, ayolah kawan... jangan bersedih seperti itu. Tegakkan badanmu, busungkan dadamu dan angkat kepalamu. Lihatlah wanita-wanita yang tersebar di hadapanmu hehehe. Nikmati masa mudamu kawan ahahahaha"

"Tsk berisik"

"Oh iya, kenapa kamu kesini?"

"Aku sedang mencari ekskul yang cocok untukku dan berbeda dengan ekskul di sekolah ku sebelumnya"

"Eh iya kamu kan anak pindahan ya. Hmm kalau renang? Disana kan banyak cewek-cewek yang ehem hehehe"

"Gak, aku gak mau renang. Terlalu banyak godaan"

"Tsk menyebalkan"

"Terus kenapa kamu ngambil seni rupa bukannya renang?"

"Aku mau melanjutkan belajar ke Institut Seni Konohagakure. Oleh karena itu, aku berusaha mendapatkan rekomendasi sekolah supaya aku bisa masuk ke ISK tanpa tes dan mendapatkan beasiswa"

"Oh... rupanya kau hebat juga ya walaupun tidak terlihat ehe"

"Aku tidak peduli pendapatmu. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau bolos?"

"Sepertinya" Aku memasuki ruangan yang disebut ruang seni rupa ini. Ruangan ini tidak seperti apa yang kupikirkan. Terasa nyaman di sini. "Apa kau juga bolos?"

"Tidak, sekarang waktunya guru killer maksudku Pak Orochimaru mengajar. Jadi aku harus cepat-cepat dah!"

"Eh? Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?"

Kami berlari-lari secepat Rossi dan kami terlambat. Guru itu sudah masuk kelas. Sekarang kami berada di zona berbahaya. Masuk atau bolos? Huufff haah... setidaknya masuk kelas itu lebih baik.

"Assalamualaikum"

"Waalaikumsalam"

"Maaf pak kami terlambat"

"Ya sudah duduk"

Aku lega. Ku lihat Kiba juga merasa lega. Kami duduk dengan tenang dan mendengarkan dengan tenang. Setidaknya kami tidak boleh membuat kesalahan lagi yang berakibat buruk untuk hari ini. Tapi, apa memang aku harus masuk ekskul taekwondo? Kalau begitu sama saja dengan ekskul ku sebelumnya dan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama berulang kali.

Ding dong dang!

"Pelajarannya cukup untuk hari ini! Jangan lupa pr kumpul minggu depan dan jangan dikerjakan di sekolah, mengerti!"

"Baik pak" kami menjawab serempak

"Assalamualaikum"

"Waalaikumsalam warahmatullahi wabarakatuh"

Akhirnya selesai juga. Suasana tegang dikelas ini kian memudar. Oh ya aku tadi melihat ekskul kendo dan aikido. Apa aku harus memilih salah satu diantaranya ya? Apa tidak ada pilihan lain? Haah...

"Lagi-lagi kau menghela napas. Apa masih bingung dengan ekskul yang ingin kau pilih?"

"Hn, hah..."

"Tsk hidupmu begitu suram, eh apa Hyuuga tidak masuk kelas? Argh... aku baru menyadarinya. Hei Naruto" Kiba memanggilku sambil melihat bangku Hinata tanpa melihatku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan melihat pipi kiba agak merona "Menurutmu Hyuuga, Apa Hyuuga pernah menyukai seseorang?"

DEG. "I-itu a-aku"

"Eh?"

"Ma-maksudku i-itu aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa kau bertanya begitu pada ku?" semoga Kiba tidak curiga.

"Iya juga ya. Aku sangat bodoh bertanya padamu. Kau kan baru mengenalnya ya"

"E-he-he-he" untung saja dia tidak curiga, aku sangat gugup.

"..." Kiba melihat bangku Hinata lagi dan dari wajahnya terlihat sedikit garis kekhawatiran

"Kiba, Apa kamu menyukai Hi hmm maksudku Hyuuga?"

Kiba sedikit terlonjak kaget "Ahahaha mana mungkin hahaha apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Apa kau berilusi lagi?"

"Ahahaha kalian memang tidak cocok untuk dipasangkan, si penyihir beku yang cantik dan si kurcaci bantet ahahaha"

"Ahahahahhahhahaahahahahahahaaha" kami tertawa bersama-sama demi menutupi rahasia yang kami sembunyikan satu sama lain. Dari tawanya yang ku dengar aku juga bisa merasakan kesedihan disana. Inuzuka Kiba kau pria yang keren.

"Semuanya diam dan kembali ke bangku masing-masing" Pak Killer Bee tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas kami dan memulai pelajaran kesayangannya.

Aku dan kiba membenahi kursi dan mengeluarkan buku musik kami. Aku merasa seakan-akan aku dan dia bisa berteman baik sampai kami lulus nanti. Pak Killer Bee mulai mengabsen dan ketika sampai digiliran Hinata, Tenten yang menjawab bahwa Hinata berada di UKS, dia kurang enak badan setelah berlatih untuk pertandingan yang akan datang.

"Oh... Hyuuga semangat seperti biasanya sampai-sampai ia melupakan kesehatannya. Padahal ia bukan tipe orang yang meninggalkan pelajaran karena sakit atau jangan-jangan ada yang membuatnya tidak nyaman akhir-akhir ini?"

GLEK! Apa itu karena aku? "I-itu..."

"Apa kalian masih tetap menyalin tugas Hyuuga sampai sekarang?" Pak Killer Bee menambahkan. Kami hanya bisa tersenyum kecuali aku. "Haah... tapi sepertinya bukan itu juga yang menjadi masalah huuufff haaahh yosh hari ini kita akan menyanyikan lagu **Over The Rainbow** soundtrack pada film The Wizard of OZ. Satu dua tiga mulai"

Pertandingan? Pertandingan apa ya? Apa sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Kiba saja? Aku melihat Kiba sedang bernyanyi dan itu membuatku ciut untuk bertanya. Lagu ini mengapa begitu sangat sedih, seseorang di dalam lagu ini mendengar, melihat, memimpikan dan merasakan putus asa. Mengapa menurutku semua itu tidak pernah ia gapai? Mengapa menurutku semua itu hanyalah alasan yang menjadi pelariannya karena ia terkurung oleh dunianya dan menginginkan hidup di dunia lain yang ia pun tidak tau apakah dunia itu benar-benar nyata.

Apakah sekarang aku juga sedang berlari? Aku tidak tau.

* * *

Bersambung...


End file.
